wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Serpentes
titan's now :3 Hey, hey! This is a page by Cloud, who is trying something new today! New, as in the OG page, with the good old boring format. Lacey created Serpentes' design and name, but the rest of the content is by me. Standard stuff! Don't steal or I'll Appearance Serpentes is... honestly odd. His build isn't too unusual, an around average form. Well, except the large flaps on the side of his neck, similar to a cobra's. Beyond that, he's pretty average, complete with a fluffed up sail and a pointed barb. His scales however, are what really makes him stand out. Rather than the pale yellow of most SandWings, he sports a monochrome palette. Medium gray scales, with paler dot patterns, the same color that fills his underbelly, his sail, and the underside of his cobra flaps. A black diamond is on each one. His horns are a very dark gray, like his barb, while his topscales are lighter. His wings are a medium dark gray. In fact, the only spot of true color on him is his chocolate brown eyes. An eager, mischievous smile decorates his snout, radiating the same energy around him. However, in a flash, he can disappear, gone in the blink of an eye. History Serpentes was born like most dragons are in the Scorpion Den - alone on the streets. Like many others, he had to learn how to survive from the moment he hatched, with the added difficulty of looking very unusual. He might have died in those first few days, if a sympathetic dragoness hadn't taken him in. He was honestly very lucky - such dragons are rare, and even then she only kept him for a year, before he was left to survive on his own once more, never even learning her name. However, that was all the advantage he needed. The dragonet adapted quickly, already learning how to duck out of view, only at two years old. He fed off of small creatures he caught on the streets, after being treated to what happens when he's caught stealing. He still does occasionally, but only in desperate times. Serpentes picked up language on the streets, and as a result talks only in a casual manner, his accent specific to the Scorpion Den, his words simplistic and occasionally misused. He never really needed to communicate, however. As another scrappy orphan on the street, no one was interested in speaking with him. Then, when the Outclaws took hold, he began to understand a bit more. He'd always had the instinctive desire to hide, but being caught and having everything spelled out gave him a clear reason why. There was a SandWing Queen - or princess vying for the throne, that's how the Outclaw put it - who loved oddities. Such as Serpentes. He was told some pretty basic things - watch out, go to the orphanage if he wanted shelter, to the oasis if he wanted subsistence. He was four at the time. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Males